


Winchester Orphanage

by xCabooseRTRvB



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphans, Children!Angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a family business. It sounded simple. Take care of a bunch of orphans and try to get them into loving homes where they would be happy. It sounded easy. But it wasn't. Not when all the children consider each other family and would rather stay at the orphanage than move in with complete strangers.</p>
<p>No, it was much harder than it seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SPN fic, so I'm sorry if it sucks and if they're OOC.
> 
> Also, give me one word prompts of stuff you'll want to see in this fic and I'll base a chapter on it. There are some prompts I won't take and I'll tell you if I can't take it. And I won't write the chapters in the order the prompts are given. Thank you in advance!

A crash was heard in the downstairs kitchen of the Winchester Orphanage and the padding of feet on wood came quickly down the stairs as Dean rounded the corner to see broken glass in front of the steel refrigerator and one of the kids were up early in the morning staring at the glass. Dean clenched his jaw to hold back a yell and instead spoke softly to the nine year old, “Bailey, can you please explain to me why you're up so early in the morning? And why are you playing with glass?” The younger didn't answer for a few beats of silence and Dean was about to repeat his questions.

“Dean, for the last time, his name is Balthazar.” One of the older orphans--who was about sixteen years old--said with a smirk while leaning on the doorframe that led to the hallway of some of the orphans’ rooms.

“Or Balty!” Balthazar smiled innocently, his accent thick.

“As long as you're under this roof, I'm calling you by the name your biological parents gave you.” Dean replied firmly as Balthazar’s face fell immediately at the mention of his parents. Hastily, Balthazar pushed passed Dean and ran into his shared room. “What did I do?” Dean called after Balthazar, but only the sound of a door slamming answered him.

Turning to the older orphan, Dean raised an eyebrow expectantly as the orphan sighed, “Listen Dean, you know how most of them don't like the mention of their parents. It's a sensitive subject for them.” The orphan answered and placed a hand on the older’s shoulder. “Here, I'll talk to Balty while Michael distracts the rest of the kids and you clean this up. Sound good?”

Dean nodded after a while, “Yeah, it does. Thanks Luke.” 

“Lucifer.” The orphan corrected with a smile and walked to the room Balthazar trapped himself in. Dean sighed and went to the closet to get the broom and dustbin to clean up the glass shards. He grumbled to himself quietly and stopped cleaning for a moment to peek into the living room where some of the kids were playing house like how they often did so. His anger was forgotten immediately when he saw how carefree and imaginative the kids were as they tackled a laughing seventeen year old Michael down to the ground. At least Michael didn't change his name to something absurd.

“Do you miss it?”

Dean nearly jumped at the sudden voice and composed himself before replying with his own question, “Miss what, Gabriel?”

“The good ol’ days where you didn't have a care in the world like them.” The fourteen year old clarified.

“Sometimes.” Dean answered honestly as the two watched the other children pile on to Michael who was pretending to be a monster. How a game of house turned into a monster attacking a city, Dean had no idea, but shook his head in amusement. “I miss it a lot.” He admitted.

Gabriel smirked and looked up at Dean, “Then make the call. I promise, you won't regret it.”

“He's not coming back, Gabe.”

“You don't know that.” Gabriel assured.

“He left with a set mind that he wouldn't be coming back.” Dean argued quietly. “I guess being a lawyer was more important to him than the family business.”

Gabriel pursed his lips in uncertainty, “Why didn't you leave?” He asked cautiously, hoping he didn't struck a nerve.

Dean chuckled, “You'll never stop asking, will you?”

Before Gabriel could answer, Lucifer walked in with Balthazar clinging to his leg tightly and looking up at Dean sheepishly. The youngest mumbled something quietly and stared down at the floor as Lucifer urged him softly, “Come on, Balty. You can do it.”

Balthazar took a deep breath before looking up at Dean, “I'm sorry, Uncle Dean, I won't do it again.” He said quietly and hid behind Lucifer’s leg more when Dean walked over and crouched down to smile at the younger.

Dean placed a hand on Balthazar’s head and ruffled his hair slightly, knowing very well that Balthazar likes his hair a certain way. “It's okay. Just wake me or Luke up the next time you want something, okay?” Balthazar nodded once and smiled smally when Dean gestured to the living room with his head, “Now go play with the others while we make breakfast.” The younger’s smile widened and he bounced out of the kitchen into the living room. His laughs and giggles echoing into the kitchen soon after.

“It's Lucifer.” Lucifer said to break the silence.

“I'm not calling you all by nicknames you made up.” Dean said, cleaning up the rest of the shards and throwing them away as Lucifer got out two egg cartons and placed them next to the stove. The three of them washed their hands thoroughly before Gabriel opened a cabinet and took out a bowl, cracking eggs open over the bowl and dropping the edible parts in. “Besides, what's the point of given names if you don't use them?” Taking out a fork, Dean took the bowl of egg from Gabriel and stirred it rapidly and skillfully.

Lucifer scoffed, “That's the reason for nicknames.” He put a pan on the stove and started heating it up to a reasonable temperature, dropping oil onto the pan.

Dean turned to Gabriel and pointed at him with the fork briefly before continuing to stir. “Do you agree with this?”

Gabriel shrugged and answered, “I'm perfectly fine with my name. It's what they prefer, Dean, at least respect that.” He grabbed a bag of bread and butter, pulling out a knife and slice of bread to spread the butter onto the slice.

“I can't be calling out ‘Lucifer’ or ‘Balthazar’ in the middle of a crowded place if I take you guys anywhere. Do you know how other people would react?” Dean asked.

“Well,” Gabriel started “if you simply explain to them that it's their nicknames, then everyone will think nothing of it.” Opening the toaster oven, Gabriel placed two pieces of buttered bread into the toaster and closed it, running the timer.

“Just trust us on this, Dean. Most of the kids would be delighted in knowing that you finally accept their names.” Lucifer said with a smile as Dean poured the egg onto the pan and grabbed more eggs to stir. Lucifer moved and pushed the eggs around in the pan.

“Luci!” A young orphan whined quietly from the hallway to the rooms as Lucifer recognized the voice and smiled.

He moved to the sink to wash his hands, “Think you can handle cooking without me?” Lucifer teased as Dean rolled his eyes and the two went back to cooking and talking quietly. Lucifer dried his hands and walked over to the hallway, crouching in front of the younger, “Yes Anna?”

“Is our brother back yet?” She asked and lazily rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Lucifer pursed his lips and looked behind him to ask Dean for help, but quickly decided against it. He sighed and turned back to Anna, “No, he's not back yet.”

“It's almost been a year.” Anna reminded him.

“I know, Anna…” He said sadly. “I know.” He smiled at her to reassure her, “But I promise you, he’ll be back one day. We just have to wait for him.”

“But we're a family and we’re supposed to stick together.” Anna reasoned.

“This wasn't something we could control, Anna. The grown ups decided something and something happened as a result. We can't change anything unless the adults change their minds.” Lucifer argued softly and sighed. “C’mon, you can help us with breakfast.” He stood and offered his hand for her to grab, but she stared at the floor. Worried, Lucifer bent down to her level again, “Something wrong?”

Anna didn't answer at first, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and waited for him to hug back before swinging her legs around him, silently telling him to pick her up and he did. He walked around the kitchen and dining area while carrying her before she whispered softly and sleepily next to his ear, “Luci…”

“Yea Ann?”

“I miss Cas.” She said.

Lucifer turned to Dean who was smiling and chatting with Gabriel and hoped that their caretaker didn't hear her. After a while, Lucifer replied, “I do too.” Soon enough, the nine year old fell asleep as Lucifer walked to her room and tucked her in her bed. He smiled down at her and a familiar face caught his eye, whipping his head to her nightstand where a picture of Anna, Uriel, Hester, Inias, Balthazar, and… Castiel stood there, mocking him. He clenched his jaw, he was supposed to keep them together, but he had failed. But just as quickly as the anger came, it left and the sadness washed over him. He had failed and he couldn't do anything about it now.

Quickly, he kissed the top of Anna’s head and left the room hastily, closing the door softly and walking back to the kitchen. Dean turned and smiled widely at Lucifer who faked a smile, “C’mon Luci, stop slacking off and help us!”

Lucifer stared at Dean with a frown before smiling honestly when he realized that the older called him by his preferred name. Albeit a nickname of his nickname, but he still did and it just caused joy that soon overwhelmed the sadness that was clouding his mind just moments ago. “I'm coming, I'm coming.” Lucifer replied and went to assist Dean and Gabriel before they messed up his perfectly good eggs. The kids did favor Lucifer’s cooking more and they'll notice the difference. How? They didn't know it tasted the same to them.

After about thirty minutes, there was enough food for everyone in the orphanage to have seconds and Dean yelled, “BREAKFAST TIME!” Everyone in the living room froze and stared at the doorway to the kitchen almost hungrily and jumped off or over Michael who breathed a sigh of relief and decided to lay on the floor for a bit. Dean counted the kids quickly and left Gabriel to watch the kids at the table, walking over to eldest of the orphans and offering a hand. “You good?”

Michael grabbed the offered hand and stood up with Dean’s help, “Yeah, it wasn't as bad today. They didn't jump on me like I was a bouncy house thankfully.”

“How do you do it?” Dean asked curiously and put his hands in his front pants pockets.

Michael shrugged, “I just want to make sure that they know that they're loved here, y’know? That this is always a place they can go to if they're having troubles later in life.”

“So does that mean you're staying?”

Michael nodded, “Yeah, once I turn eighteen, I'm staying and helping you out for the rest of your life whether you like it or not. Plus, you need your ‘you’ time once and awhile.”

“Amen brother.” Dean said with a smile and glanced at the table. “So, Luk--I mean, Lucifer, is giving Anna her food in bed, but we're still missing--”

“Raphael.” The two said simultaneously. Michael nodded knowingly, “Yeah, I know. He's outside again.” The two moved to the window and moved the blinds a bit to peek through. In the backyard, Raphael was sitting on one of the swings and staring up at the sky lost in thought as the small streaks of white rolled through the sky.

“What's he doing other than nothing?”

“I don't know. He never tells me.”

Dean frowned, “And he's been doing this for how long?”

“As far as I know, for the past year.”

Something made Dean’s stomach churn at the thought of last year and he walked away from the window. “I'll go give him breakfast.” He said through grit teeth.

“Dean wait.”

“What?” Dean snapped.

“You couldn't have stopped it.” Michael said. “You have to realize that you couldn't control it.”

“And this is supposed to make me feel better?”

“Just--just call him first before you do anything else. Or better yet, send all those letters to him.”

“What letters?” Dean asked dumbly.

Michael raised a brow, but answered him anyway, “The ones you write for Sam, but you never send because you're too afraid of what he'll say. It's been two years and he doesn't even know about Cas’s--”

“Stop right there.” Dean said. “I am not going to have this argument with you. Now go give your brother food and take the kids to the park afterwards or something, I need some much needed ‘me’ time.”

“Dean--”

“I don't want to hear it.” Dean said and went upstairs, closing the door because he trusted Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel to take care of the kids. They've done it before and the longest he left them alone was for a month. Every time he came back from a trip, all of the kids were accounted for and there were less injuries than he expected. It's like the kids follow their orders without fail or hesitation.

Dean closed his bedroom door and walked over to his bed, pulling out a shoebox from under the bed and taking off the lid. He stared at the letters painfully and sighed, “Why'd you both have to leave?”


	2. Wings

Months later, the doorbell rang in a knowing rhythmic pattern and one of the kids screamed excitedly, “It's the prophet!”

“Hester, quiet down.” Dean ordered as she giggled quietly. “Hey Mike, can you bring everyone outside and tell Raph that Kev’s here? I heard that Kev’s going to teach you guys something about camping.” Dean said as Michael did as he was told, ushering the kids out into their backyard. Dean opened the door and smiled, “It's good to see you, Kev.”

Kevin gave a warm smile and hugged Dean, “It's great to be back after the long summer break. I hope they weren't a hassle most of the time.”

Dean pulled back and chuckled, “They're kids, I expected it. So how'd your break go?” Dean asked and closed the front door as they walked through the house heading to the backyard. “Your trip around the world was good?”

Kevin nodded, “Yeah, it was an experience I won't be able to repeat, but enough of that. I have kids to teach and distract while you run errands for the day.”

“I'll be back at about six.” Dean reminded him and grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys, walking out of the house and leaving to start his errands.

Kevin exited the house and breathed deeply, walking over to the kids who were running around. He smiled at the kids. It wasn't often he saw kids having the time of their lives in orphanages and this orphanage by far was the best he's ever seen. He's only been teaching these kids for two years and he's taught them a lot and in return they teach him things too. He felt like these kids were his family and in a sense, they were. He used to move cities every year, but once he entered this house he knew it was going to be different. He knew that this family was different. He knew that this family was not something he would want to trade ever. So he stayed and continued to stay because he loved this family.

“Uncle Kevin! Uncle Kevin!” Hester called and ran up to him, grabbing his hand. “Come on, Uncle Kevin, we have to travel to the desert! It's the only way!”

He laughed and let her drag him to the ‘desert’, “Alright Hester, alright.” Kevin lightly tugged his arm away as Hester released her grip and turned to face him. He bent down to her eye level, “But it's time for me to teach now, okay?”

“But I _have_ to take you to the desert!” Hester argued.

“How about we make a deal?” Kevin started and crouched in front of her taking her hands in his. “You read us a story in one of the books I brought today and you bring me to the desert. Agreed?” She nodded excitedly and ran to the other kids, sitting down next to them. Kevin walked over and sat down in front of them, glancing at Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel before taking off his messenger bag and taking out a foreign picture book. He started reading it to them and teaching the kids how to speak the language mostly because the kids would be fluent in the language by the end of the year. So far, they're fluent in English, Latin, and Greek. This year he was teaching them Hebrew. It was pure luck finding a Hebrew picture book on his way back from his vacation.

Once they're lesson in Hebrew was done for the day, one of the kids approached Kevin, “Uncle Kevin, can we learn the language of the Angels?”

Kevin raised an eyebrow and echoed, “Language of the Angels?”

“Yeah! Mikey says that the Angels have a special language! Can we learn it?”

“And what language might that be, Samandriel?” Kevin asked curiously.

“Enochian!” Samandriel yelled excitedly and turned around to face Michael, silently asking if he said it right in which Michael nodded.

“Enochian?” Kevin questioned and looked at the older orphans. “How did you hear of that language?”

Michael shrugged, “I was reading in one of the books you gave us to study from and in the background of one of the pictures it said ‘Enochian, the language of the Angels’.”

Kevin pursed his lips before asking, “Can I see this book?” Michael nodded and stood, disappearing into the house to retrieve the book. “Teaching you the language of the Angels won't be a good idea because the Angels might get mad, but right now I'm going to teach you about nature and I'm going to ask Dean if it's okay to take a camping trip with you guys.” The kids cheered happily as Michael walked out of the house and handed the opened book to Kevin, pointing at the Greek lettering.

“I may be reading it wrong, but it looks like it says Enochian.” Michael said.

Kevin nodded, “Yeah, it says Enochian all right. I really wasn't planning to teach you Enochian at all.” Kevin said, biting his bottom lip and scanning his students’ hopeful faces. He sighed in defeat, “Fine, I'll teach you Enochian.” They cheered once more. “But under one condition.” He added quickly, “You convince Dean to speak to Sam face-to-face.” The kids hastily agreed as Kevin looked at the older orphans who nodded in understanding. “Now that that's settled, let's get to work on learning about nature. I know it doesn't sound like fun, but it will be when we start taking what we know and using it to our advantage.” The kids quieted down as Kevin started his lesson.

°~◊◊◊~°

“I wanna help!” One of the little ones exclaimed. “Please, can I help? I wanna make him say yes! Mikey, please!”

“Zach, I already said no. This is a serious matter.” Michael tried to reason with the younger, but he wouldn't listen.

Zachariah persisted, “But I can make Uncle Dean say yes! Please, I'll make it my special mission!”

Lucifer bent down to Zachariah’s level, “How about this, we let you try to convince Uncle Dean for a week and if you aren't able to do it, you have to sit out on one of Uncle Kev’s lessons.” Lucifer suggested as Zachariah nodded and ran off to play with the others.

Lucifer stood up as the two brothers watched Zachariah’s retreating figure to the playground. “How did you know that was going to work?” Michael asked.

“They love Kev’s lessons and they wouldn't miss it for the world. It's a reasonable offer for them.” Lucifer said with a smile. The two turned around at the yell of Michael’s name and saw Kevin running up to them, “What's up, Kev?”

Huffing, Kevin looked panicked and pointed at the roof of the two story house, “I--I was explaining something to the tw--twins and then I turned around for a second and then when I turned back around--”

Michael coaxed Kevin, “Breathe Kevin. Use few words. We don't need the full story until later.”

Kevin pointed at the roof again, “Gadreel’s on the roof!”

The brothers’ eyes widened simultaneously and immediately broke into sprints: Michael going into the house and Lucifer going to the front of the house to watch for Gadreel. “Gadreel!” Lucifer yelled worriedly as the six year old stood up on the roof, far away from the edge. “Gadreel, come on down!”

“But Luci, I wanna fly!” Gadreel shouted happily and took a few steps towards the edge as Lucifer readied himself to catch Gadreel just in case. “Uncle Kevin said that birds feel free when they fly! I wanna feel free!”

“Gady, listen to me, this is not the place or time to fly. Maybe one day we can fly together, but right now is not the time.” Lucifer saw Michael push the doors open of the balcony and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Michael talk to Gadreel and soon enough brought the six year old down safely. He took a deep breath and smiled up at the balcony before starting to walk into the house. What happened next, no one expected.

“FUCK ZEKE NO!” Michael shouted and looked over the edge of the balcony just in time to see Raphael jump up, catch and pull Ezekiel close, and landed rolling into a crouch.

Gadreel smiled widely and giggled freely in Michael’s arms, “See Mikey, Zekie’s fine!”

Lucifer ran over to Raphael and Ezekiel and muttered, “Raph…” He was still in shock, so he had no words. “Thanks.”

Ezekiel smiled at Raphael and clapped, “Again! Again! Again!”

“No, I think that's--” Lucifer was interrupted by Raphael.

“That was fucking stupid, Ezekiel.” Raphael said coldly. “Don't do it again.” Ezekiel’s smile faded when he realized how serious Raphael sounded.

Discouraged, Ezekiel looked down in disappointment, “I'm sorry, Raphy.” He was sincerely sorry.

“No, you're not.” Raphael replied and stood. “If you were, you wouldn't have done that shit at all.” He turned around, “Don't call me ‘Raphy’, it sounds childish.” He walked back to the backyard.

Lucifer watched his younger brother walk away and felt a light tug of his pants seconds later. He gazed down and saw Ezekiel on the verge of crying. He crouched down and hugged Ezekiel, rubbing small circles on his back. “It's okay, Zeke. Raph is just having a bad day.”

“Did I do something bad, Luci?” Ezekiel asked, sniffing.

Lucifer shook his head, “No, you were just being you.”

“Raph doesn't like it when I be me.” Ezekiel replied.

“That's not true.” Lucifer said, hoping that he was right. “He loves you just as much as I love you.”

A small hopeful smile broke through Ezekiel’s sad demeanor, “Really?”

“Yeah, now come on and smile.” Lucifer urged softly as the smile grew bigger. “There you go.” Lucifer smiled. “Alright, Gabe’s probably done with lunch. Let's go check on him.” Lucifer stood up and took Ezekiel’s hand as they started walking to the house.


	3. Day of Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminders aren't always something you should be surprised about.

Birthday.

Only one birthday for everyone because none of them bothered to peak at their birth certificates or ask Dean when it was. They didn't care. They wanted to share a birthday with each other. Some of them loved the idea, others hated it, but Dean decided that it would save a lot of money and time to have one day dedicated to getting older for everyone.

Honestly, Dean, Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel have been planning it for months and they still felt like something was missing. The four of them exchanged knowing saddened looks at each other as they were gathered around the cake that they had just finished icing. There was always something missing when they had their first birthday without Cupid all those years ago. Their faces were stricken with guilt and pure pain that they had to turn away.

Dean grasped the lighter gently and switched on the flame, slowly moving a shaking hand to the cake and lighting the candles. While lighting the candles, he spoke softly, “Cupid, you were the one who started this day. You had the brilliant idea to combine all of our birthdays onto this day; your birthday. You gave us life and laughter whenever you spoke and your light will forever light up this house… We miss you buddy.” Once all thirteen candles were lit, Dean extinguished the flame on the lighter and put the lighter down as he moved to the tree where the brothers migrated to when he was lighting the cake.

Most of the kids walked out into the backyard one by one and gathered themselves into the space in front the brothers as Samandriel walked in holding a dirtied baseball and stood in front of the cake. He pursed his lips and quietly spoke a few words--the only word Dean caught was ‘John’. Samandriel put the baseball next to the cake and went to stand next to his family. Dean never understood how Samandriel favored John, the two barely talked and interacted with each other and for some reason every year Samandriel would volunteer to put something for John down on the table. It just didn't make sense.

Next came Gadreel and Ezekiel. The two held an object--the object linking the twins together--and Dean could tell that it was an amulet. The twins walked to the cake and spoke simultaneously, their voices mixing together in perfect harmony. “Sammy, thank you for letting us heal you that one time with our special soup, especially after all you've done for us.” They put the amulet on the other side of the cake and went to stand next to Samandriel.

Balthazar walked out with an angered expression and Dean furrowed his eyebrows. The kid was still angry that Castiel had left him by himself at the orphanage. Balthazar held a blue tie and put it next to the amulet, “We all miss you, Cassie.” The boy’s voice shook with sadness and he instinctively wiped tears away. “Come back to us… To me…” The last two words, Dean barely heard and it made his heart sink. “Please, it's not the same…” Balthazar released the tie and moved next to the twins who went on either side of him and hugged him tightly as Balthazar tried to hold in the tears. The twins moved to stand next to each other as Ezekiel comforted Balthazar and Gadreel watched the flames quietly.

The family stood closely together and silently supported each other as they watched the flames of the candles burn brightly in the crisp dawn of the day. After a few more silent moments, Michael opened a small match pack and lit all of the matches at once, tossing the lit matches onto the far end of the table away from the objects on the table. Slowly, the flames started eating away at the table and table cloth as they watched solemnly. Soon, the fire consumed the tie, amulet, and baseball before surrounding the cake completely like a pack of wolves cornering their prey. The fire ate its way through the cake until it was simply ash flying in the air along with the ash of the other memoires.

What happened next was something none of them have done the years prior.

Gadreel let go of his brother’s hand and knelt down grabbing a handful of grass and pulling it out of the ground. His other hand went to his pocket and he pulled out a small notebook with idea filled pages and not one single page was empty of writing. Gadreel stared at the cover of the notebook, gripping it tighter as a tear rolled down his cheek to his chin where it dropped onto the cover. The cover read:

_The Tablets of the Angels and Demons_ by Marv Met.

Gadreel bit his lip and stared at the cover, unsure, as Ezekiel gently grasped his brother’s hand and nodded at his brother knowingly, encouraging him. Gadreel shook his head slightly, but Ezekiel only smiled and placed a comforting hand in response as Gadreel turned to the fire and took a few steps forward before Michael quickly grabbed him to pull him back from the fire. Lucifer quickly intervened and pulled his older brother back gesturing at the notebook as Michael looked and understood, releasing Gadreel who stepped towards the fire again. “You showed me that no matter what I did wrong, there was still room to improve and learn. Thank you… I hope you come back from wherever you are.” Gadreel threw the dried grass onto the table where the flames hungrily devoured the grass as more ash flew into the air and smoke furled higher into the sky. Taking a few steps back, Gadreel felt Ezekiel grab his hand and squeeze lightly as Gadreel squeezed back.

Another handful of grass landed on the fire as everyone looked at Anna who spoke softly, “For Rachel, Cas would've wanted to do it himself. She was a great friend to him.” She walked back to her spot next to Balthazar.

Random blades of grass were thrown into the fire from across from them and everyone looked over in confusion. Stepping into the brightness of the flames, Raphael said simply, “For Virgil.” Michael nodded in understand and Lucifer smiled in approval. Raphael stayed where he was and they all just watched the flames slowly extinguish after eating everything it could touch.

The sun was shining already as Dean sniffed quietly before clapping his hands together, “Alright, time to get ready guys. We're leaving at ten and it's…” Dean checked his watch, “seven eighteen right now. Kids shower and dress, teens and adults cook breakfast.” The kids moved instantly and quietly as the older teens and adults stayed back. “How does it feel to be an official adult, Mr. Michael Ignis Arch?” Dean asked with a smile as he started putting out the tiny flames. After a long pause, Dean’s smile faded and he stopped his actions, turning around slowly and seeing the four brothers staring at him in disappointment. “What?” He asked dumbly.

“Dean.” Michael said seriously and placed his hands on his hips. “Why didn't you do it?”

“Do what?” Dean honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

“You didn't do it this year and you didn't do it last year either. And only Sam did it when he was still here.” Lucifer added as Dean started to realize what they were talking about.

“I don't need to be reminded of it okay?” Dean replied and continued to put the remaining flames out.

“We don't need to reminded of any of this either.” Gabriel gestured to the ashes. “But we do this anyway because it helps us.”

“How is this helpful?” Dean asked angrily. “It just reminds us of who we've lost! If you ask me, we should stop this altogether.”

“The kids wanted this.” Lucifer said. “We ask them every year and they don't want a party, they want a reminder that they are a family!” He argued.

“They want reasons to stick together and remember! Because after all they've been through, they could turn away and hate each other if they wanted to, but they don't because this lets them know that they're not the only ones who are suffering.” Michael said.

“I'm not doing it and I never will. That's final!” Dean shouted, louder than he intended.

“We weren't going to force you. We were just--” Gabriel started to say, but Raphael interrupted him.

“Concerned?” Raphael scoffed, “This shit isn't something that we should be celebrating. It gives pain and reminder. This isn't good for anyone, especially not the fucking kids. They need to grow up and stop fucking crying every chance they get.”

Lucifer nearly snarled at his younger brother, “Stop fucking saying that! I told you that your grief shouldn't fuel your constant bitching about how much you lost! Did you know that Zeke thought that you didn't love him?”

Raphael smirked, “I don't.” Lucifer grit his teeth as Michael stood in between the two.

Michael pointed at Lucifer, “First off, you shut up and lower your fucking voice before the kids hear you yelling. And you,” Michael pointed at Raphael angrily, “I swear if you continue to tell the kids to fucking grow up, I'll gut you myself.”

Raphael’s smile grew, “Like hell you will. You didn't do anything then for Cupid, you're not gonna do anything now.” Michael froze for half a second before tackling his little brother to the ground.

Michael pulled his arm back and closed his hand into a fist before Dean hastily pulled him away, “Calm down!”

“You'll pay for that Raphael! I fucking swear!” Michael yelled as Dean pushed him away from Raphael.

“I said calm down!” Dean said and sighed, frustrated. “Any way you raise them, they have to grow up and mature if you want to keep them safe. Keeping their childhood won't help them or us.”

“They're still kids!” Michael said incredulously. “You can't take his side!” He pointed at Raphael.

“I'm not, but he has a point.” Dean reasoned calmly. “They're not kids anymore Michael, you know all of them. You know their story, their lives and why they're here. The moment they stepped into this house, they had to grow up and some of them are already grown up.”

“We can't take away their childhood.”

“We're not. We still play with them, teach them, and learn from them. Eventually, someone is going to take these kids away from us and you need to let them go and grow on their own.” Dean explained briefly as Michael took a few deep breaths before calming down completely. “Let them grow on their own, Raphael. When they need help, they'll come to us.”

“So, you're letting little ol’ Castiel grow on his own?” Raphael asked as Dean refused to turn around to glare at the second youngest Arch and clenched his hands instead. “Too far?” Raphael said with a smirk. Dean walked to the house in silence as the four brothers watched him go.

“I wonder why I'm even related to you hotheads.” Gabriel said and followed Dean, but stopped when Raphael spoke.

“I'm not an Arch and I never will be!”

“See what I mean?” Gabriel walked into the house without another word.

“I thought you changed when you threw the grass into the fire.” Michael spoke and sighed. “Just don't take your anger out on the kids, take it out on us.” Michael walked into the house.

“Cupid wasn't Michael’s fault and Virgil wasn't yours. I hope you realize that.” Lucifer said.

“Fuck you.”

Lucifer sighed, “Are you coming with us or not?”

“No.” Raphael answered immediately. “I already visited Virgil yesterday.”

“You're not going to visit him today?” Raphael raised a questioning brow as Lucifer shrugged. “You visit him daily and it's always eleven forty three when you arrive.” Raphael didn't answer him. “Just wondering, jeez.” Lucifer put his hands up in defense. “Look, I'm just concerned for the kids and you.” The older clapped the younger on the back, “Sorry for yelling at you earlier.”

“No you're not.” Raphael said through grit teeth.

“I truly am sorry, Brother.” Lucifer said sincerely and started walking away. “Don't let the grief cloud your mind. It eats at you until you give up.” Lucifer stopped before turning around, “Don't give up, okay?” Raphael looked away as Lucifer sighed and walked inside the house, leaving Raphael all by himself outside. Sighing in frustration, Raphael strolled inside somberly.

Birthdays used to be full of joy, now it was a constant reminder of who they lost over the years.


	4. Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from the past makes a surprise visit.

"Hey Uncle Dean?" Zachariah called from where he was seated on the counter as Dean put a pan of unbaked cookies into the oven and closed the oven.

Dean stood up straight and cracked his back before answering, "Yes Zach?" He moved to the island in the middle of the kitchen and started cleaning up the various ingredients and supplies as Zachariah shifted uncomfortably from his position.

"When was the last time you talked to Sammy?" Zachariah asked, getting straight to the point.

Dean frowned immediately and sighed, putting down what he was holding and pursing his lips before turning around and meeting Zachariah's uncertain eyes. "Long enough to know that he doesn't miss me." He answered, turning back around to finish cleaning up. "What sparked this question, Zach?"

Zachariah shrugged, "I miss Sammy. We all do."

Dean froze and took a deep breath, turning around to face Zachariah again and nodding in understanding, "I know you do, Bud. It's just-he didn't exactly leave on the best terms."

Zachariah nodded, "We could hear the yelling."

The older's face softened and he walked over to the child, hugging him tightly, "We didn't mean to upset you guys. We just-" Dean sighed before continuing, "Sammy didn't want this career, so he chose a path on his own." Then he added quickly when Zachariah tensed under his embrace, "Sammy loves all of you, don't worry. And he always will, don't forget that okay?" Dean pulled away as Zachariah nodded. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

Zachariah smiled smally, "You should talk to him."

Dean frowned and instinctively took a step back, "Did Michael put you up to this?" He asked angrily as Zachariah shrunk back in fear.

Stumbling over his words, Zachariah jumped down from the counter and backed away, "I-I-I didn't mean to-to anger you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Zachariah nearly cried as Michael ran in with Gabriel right behind him.

"Did you put him up to this?!" Dean asked loudly, pointing at Michael then at Zachariah who was cowering in fear as Gabriel quickly went to his side and whispered in his ear to calm him down.

"Dean." Michael said calmly and walked towards him carefully, standing in between Dean and his brother and Zachariah. "It was time you handle this maturely."

"I am handling this maturely!" Dean yelled childishly that clearly contradicted his statement.

"Right, just keep telling yourself that." Lucifer said, walking in. "Dean, we won't force you to throw grass into the fire for your mother, but we will force you to talk to your brother because he's still alive and you don't want to do something that you'll regret."

"I don't regret it and I never will. He's dead to me, Luke. Dead to me!" Dean said and sighed deeply. "I'm not talking to him."

"Lucifer." Lucifer reminded him calmly.

"It's because John gave up on him that you will give up on him too." Michael stated as Dean glared at him.

Dean shook his head, "No, Sam gave up on _me_! I tried and tried and tried to talk to him, but he won't answer back. I've tried everyday for a _year_! What am I supposed to do?"

"You're lying." Everyone in the kitchen turned around and found Kevin standing there leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, his face contorted in worry. "You didn't try at all because John told you not to. Said to you that Sam left _you_! I don't know why he would do that to you after he gave lecture after lecture of making sure that you protect Sam with your life. Nothing adds up and I'm so sorry that Sam hasn't come back and I'm sorry your own father has given up on him too, but don't give up on Sam, Dean. It's made your life a hell of alot worse and when Cas left-"

"What about Cas?" Dean asked through grit teeth, the tension in the room thickening.

"Dean-" Michael called softly.

"What _about_ Cas?" Dean asked more forcefully as Kevin stood his ground. He wasn't afraid of Dean and he never will be. He knew Dean wouldn't hurt him purposefully or anyone close to him for that matter.

Kevin sighed and walked so he was face to face with Dean, "Stop running away from your problems and handle them on your own. We can't keep watching over you."

"I never asked you to."

"Dean."

"This conversation is over."

"Dean."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Dean washed his hands, taking off his apron and pushing past Kevin, "I told you it's _over_." Dean said with a smug smile as Kevin huffed in frustration.

Gabriel sighed and turned back to Zachariah, "You okay?" He asked, concern lacing his voice as Zachariah nodded. "Good, now come on, let's finish the movie in the backyard with the others okay?" He led Zachariah through the house and into the backyard where the Lion King was playing for the fifteenth time that week. Gabriel sat Zachariah down next to Uriel and told him to stay put as he jogged back inside to see what the commotion was about, trusting the kids enough to let them watch a movie by themselves. "Hey guys who was at the-" Gabriel started, but didn't get to finish his sentence when he saw who was standing next to Dean. "Amelia Novak…" Gabriel breathed out in disbelief and nearly teared up when he saw a twelve year old Castiel move into view from behind Amelia. "Cas…" Gabriel stood frozen in his place as he stared at Castiel and Castiel stared back. "Oh my God, Cas!" He shouted happily and ran for Castiel who met him halfway as they hugged each other tightly afraid to let go. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

Castiel blinked a tear away, "I missed you too, Gabriel. I missed you too…" It took them almost three minutes for them to release each other as everyone just watched with small smiles. But Dean took a deep breath and watched Castiel carefully as Amelia nudged Dean and cocked her head in Castiel's direction.

"Cas…" Dean called hopefully, albeit a little brokenly, as Castiel turned around and met Dean's hopeful gaze. Seconds and a shove from Gabriel later, Castiel ran towards Dean and hugged him tightly. Dean blinked rapidly to keep from crying, but a few of the tears freely passed the floodgates.

"Dean." Castiel said softly with a special fondness he reserved only for the man he was currently hugging. "Dean, I'm so sorry."

Dean frowned immediately and crouched down to the boy's level, "Hey hey hey, why are you sorry? You shouldn't be sorry about anything." He said with certainty as Castiel smiled with tear filled eyes and hid his face in Dean's neck, crying silent tears of joy. Dean stroked his back tenderly, "Hey it's okay, Cas, it's okay. I forgive you for whatever you're apologizing for, I'll always forgive you. No matter what you do."

"But you don't forgive anyone else for what they've done. Picking favorites, are we?" Raphael said as Michael glared at his younger brother before pushing him into the living room. "Hey!" Raphael protested and landed on the couch as Michael walked into the living room with his arms crossed.

"Keep your mouth shut." Michael said as one of the kids opened the screen door. Michael looked over, "Balthazar? Go watch the movie." He tried ushering the younger outside, but Balthazar stayed put and frowned. Michael wasn't sure if it was a good idea to have Balthazar and Castiel meet each other today especially since just yesterday Balthazar had burned one of Castiel's ties. Most likely, Balthazar was probably still angry at Castiel anyway.

Balthazar shook his head, "Something is happening, I feel it. Something important."

"No, nothing is-"

"Balthazar." Balthazar turned his head and his eyes widened in shock. Castiel gave a small, shy smile and waved, "Hey Balthazar."

"Cas." Balthazar choked out and Michael could tell that Balthazar was on the verge of crying. Though, he wasn't sure if it was angry tears or tears of joy. At this point, everyone in the kitchen moved to the living room to watch the brothers' encounter with each other after a long year.

Taking a cautious step forward, Castiel said quietly, "Balthazar-"

"Shut up." Balthazar interrupted quickly and took a step towards his one and only brother. Castiel opened his mouth to speak again, but Balthazar quickly shushed him, "I said shut up! You don't get to walk in here and pretend that you haven't been gone for _year_! What happened to 'Oh, I'll never leave you, Balthazar'? 'You will always be my brother'? Or, oh I know! 'I will always put you before anyone else'!" Balthazar nearly screamed the last sentence and Castiel winced at his brother's angry tone.

"Balthazar, let me explain-" Castiel attempted, but Balthazar wouldn't have any of it.

"You're full of bullshit, Castiel! Bull-fucking-shit!" Almost everyone's eyes widened at the words that Balthazar had just shouted because none of them thought that Balthazar would use such words. The way he had said the harshful words made Michael think if Balthazar has used those words before because the younger didn't even hesitate. Balthazar didn't seem surprised at his own choice of words and Castiel didn't seem bothered either. Did Balthazar curse such words at Castiel before?

"I'm sorry" was all Castiel could say to try not to further anger his brother, but Balthazar scoffed and laughed loudly.

Balthazar nodded, "Right, right, right… So, what? We hug and make up now? Sorry Casey, quite frankly I don't care what you have to say to me anymore and I've already burned your tie, so I've let you go. Because you stabbed me in the back, you're not my brother anymore, Casey. I hope you go burn in Hell." With that, Balthazar stomped to his room and slammed the door shut as Castiel stood still and stared at the place where his brother once stood. He expected that to happen and he expected Balthazar to say all of that, but Balthazar still didn't understand the aspect of adoption because families have rejected him for the full five years he's been in the orphanage circuit.

"Cas?" Dean called cautiously as Castiel didn't answer right away.

"Why didn't you take my brother too?" Castiel asked and refused to turn around to face Amelia.

"We were only looking for one child. You were what we were looking for and-" Amelia started explaining.

"Was it more important to add to your family or rip apart another?" Castiel asked as Amelia remained quiet and looked down in shame.

"Cas, don't speak to your mother like that." Lucifer said softly. "It's disrespectful."

Castiel scoffed, "Disrespectful?! It was disrespectful for you to split us up. You deserve no respect. You're no mother of mine."

"Cas!" Michael called after Castiel who ran to the slammed door Balthazar was behind. Cursing under his breath, Michael turned to Amelia, "I'm sorry."

Amelia shook her head and said with a smile, "Don't worry about it. I brought him back to stay for a few days because everyday he wouldn't stop waking up in a cold sweat from a nightmare about leaving Bailey."

"That bad?" Michael asked, worried for Castiel's mental state.

"Yeah," Amelia said with a sigh, "sometimes he wouldn't get out of bed because he just couldn't move from the lack of food."

"Why weren't you feeding him?" Dean almost shouted as Lucifer instinctively shot his arm to the side to keep Dean from advancing.

"I tried, but I can't force feed him. Do you know what that could do to him?" Amelia said and sighed, "Anyway, I hope it's okay if we leave him here for a few days. Casey really missed his brother and we couldn't keep doing this to him." Amelia checked her watch, "Well, it's time for me to go. I'll pick him up on Sunday." Amelia moved to exit the house, but before she could reach for the front door doorknob Lucifer's voice stopped her.

"Why only bring him here now?" Lucifer asked, confused. "After a whole _year_ of torture by his own mind, you bring him here now and give us this story of how he's been haunted by leaving his brother. Why only now?"

Amelia stood there still for a few beats of silence before grasping the knob and opening the door, exiting the house with a small click of the door. "Thanks for answering the question, Dickhead." Gabriel said after a while and locked the door. "I hate her sometimes."

Lucifer snorted, "Only sometimes?"

"You're right, most of the time." Gabriel said with a laugh. "Obviously she's not telling us something."

"Like what?" Kevin asked curiously.

"Why she suddenly wanted to adopt Cas last year. It came out of nowhere." Gabriel answered and huffed, "It's probably something selfish. Now that I think about it, it's probably something really stupid."

"Gabe." Michael called warningly as Gabriel shrugged.

"What? She's a bitch." He explained plainly as Michael rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. I'll just go check on Cas and 'Zar then." Gabriel disappeared into the hallway as everyone in the living room indirectly eyed each other, wondering who was going to speak first.

A scream from outside alerted everyone immediately as the ones in the living room quickly ran to the backyard door as Michael shouted at the hallway, "Gabriel, stay with Cas and 'Zar!" Dean threw open the screen door and ran outside where the kids were huddled in a circle with Naomi in the center, crying uncontrollably as the kids tried to ask what was wrong. Michael started ushering the kids away as Lucifer ran over and slid onto his knees not caring if his knees got scraped. "C'mon guys, Luci's got her. Don't worry about Naomi." Michael said. The kids filed into the house with Michael right behind them as Dean crouched down next to Lucifer and Naomi who was clutching Lucifer desperately.

Lucifer held her and stroked her hair comfortingly, "Shhh, it's okay, Naomi. It's okay. Just tell me what you remember. I'm right here, Naomi. No one is here to hurt you. No one at all. Okay? Now tell me what you saw."

Naomi cried until her eyes were dry as Lucifer held her the whole time, whispering to her and comforting her. It was one of Lucifer's special talents that Dean envied about the teen, he could speak softly and quietly to any of the kids and they would calm down eventually and it always worked. After a while, she choked out, "I-I saw…" She sniffed as Lucifer hummed and patiently waited for her to continue. "I was hurting Ann again, Luci." She said, clutching his shirt tighter. "Mommy and Daddy told me to hurt her again. They said discipline was a good thing."

Lucifer stroked her hair gently, "Naomi, your parents aren't here right now. In fact, your mom died when you were two and your dad died in a car crash four years ago. You and Ann have been here for those four years. Okay, you understand me, Naomi?" She nodded and shoved her face in his shirt, crying more as Lucifer hummed a lullaby for a while before saying, "Anna is safe. Your sister is inside the house right now and she's perfectly fine. So whatever you saw tonight is not real. Okay Naomi? You're safe and she's safe. That's what's important. Okay?" He looked down at her and gingerly pushed strands of hair away from her tear streaked face, smiling smally when he saw her soundlessly asleep. Lucifer looked up at Dean, "Today was eventful in such a short amount of time."

"Yeah, it was."

"You and Kev should take the day off tomorrow." Lucifer suggested as the two aforementioned men stared at him. "What? We can handle the kids."

"Lucifer, there's a bunch of parents coming tomorrow to meet some of the kids. I have to be here to handle all the paperwork and such."

"We can handle it." Lucifer assured, but Dean shook his head.

"None of you are certified to even handle that situation. Much less old enough to sign the paperwork to put one of the kids under other people's custody."

"We're just letting them meet the kids, aren't we?" Lucifer asked.

Dean shook his head again, "No, some parents are coming back from a few months ago. The twins might be taken tomorrow."

Lucifer's heart dropped at that and he frowned, "Oh…" He said quietly.

"As much as I think Dean needs a break for a whole day or two, he needs to stay here for that." Kevin replied and turned to Dean. "For now, to get our minds off of the kids for a while, how about we plan that camping trip?"

"I still need to finish the cookies." Dean said, pointing back at the house. After a few beats of silence, Dean's eyes widened comically, "THE COOKIES! NO!" Dean yelled and ran into the house, hurriedly opening the oven and taking the pan out without gloves. He dropped the pan onto the counter safely before shaking his hands and blowing them to cool them down, but since that didn't work he turned on the faucet and placed his hands under the cool water. He sighed and remained there for a while before switching off the faucet and turning around to find almost everyone watching him with amused smiles and smirks. "What? It was either the cookies or my hands. I think I made the right choice."

Michael smiled widely and shook his head in amusement, "That you did, Dean."

"Oh shut up." Dean said jokingly and smiled honestly. "Just help me with the cookies, Mr. Fireball." Michael laughed and hurried next to Dean.


	5. Back From the Pit, Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor comes over.

Lucifer watched intently as various couples sat talking with some of the kids and most of the couples were happy while the kids felt uncomfortable. To the couples, the kids probably appeared extremely excited, but Lucifer saw the little uncomfortable shifts and heard the nervous laughter pass through their teeth without the couples noticing. He sighed for the millionth time that day as Gabriel nudged him, “Bro, you're on edge. Take a deep breath. None of the kids are leaving today.”

Lucifer shook his head, unsure, “Why are you so sure on that?”

“Because if they truly want to stay here then they'll do anything to make them dislikable to other people.” Gabriel reasoned with an honest smile as Michael walked into the room and turned to them after scanning the room quickly. “What's up, Bro?”

“Have you seen Joshua?” Michael asked and looked around again.

The two brothers sitting at the kitchen table shook their heads as Gabriel spoke, “Want me to check outside while you check the rest of the house?” Michael nodded and disappeared into the hallway as Gabriel stood up and walked over to the back door, walking outside and shouting Joshua’s name repeatedly.

Lucifer sighed and silently hoped that they found Joshua, turning his gaze to the outside as the sun slowly moved across the sky and clouds shaped interesting things. Feeling a slight tug on his shirt, Lucifer looked down and smiled when he saw Gadreel there, but frowned when he remembered that the twins were supposed to be meeting with a couple. “Yes Gadreel?”

Gadreel tugged at his shirt again, “Sammy’s here. He just got out of the bus down the street, he's walking here now.” Lucifer furrowed his brows as Gadreel grabbed his arm and started pulling him up. How does Gadreel even know that? “Come on, Luci!” Gadreel whined as Lucifer shook his head.

“How do you know this, Gadreel?” Lucifer asked curiously and stood as Gadreel looked up at Lucifer with a smile.

“John called.” Samandriel said and walked over to the two. “Said his son is finally coming home today and that he’ll arrive in thirty minutes. He said that twenty five minutes ago and it takes five minutes to walk here from the bus stop, so yeah.”

“Why did he call you and not Dean?” Lucifer asked, confused.

Samandriel shrugged and answered, “Just had something important to tell me, no big deal.” Samandriel walked away as Gadreel took Lucifer’s hand and led him to the front door.

Lucifer opened the door and walked out with Gadreel running to the street and shouting at Lucifer to hurry up. “Don't go on the street!” He yelled before Gadreel almost ran off the sidewalk. The Arch brother walked to the sidewalk and looked at the bus stop, seeing someone walking towards them, but it wasn't Sam. Furrowing his brows, Lucifer watched the man walk towards them. He looked to be in his teen years and stared at the floor with a distracted expression. Lucifer had never seen this man before and he knew everyone in the neighborhood. What shocked him more was that this teen walked up to them and asked him a question Lucifer didn't hear at first. “What?”

The teen pursed his lips, seemingly annoyed that he had to repeat his question, “Is this the Winchesters?” He pointed at the house as Lucifer nodded. “You're too young to be Dean, you must be one of the Arch brothers.”

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Lucifer instinctively pushed Gadreel behind him just in case this man tried to hurt the six year old.

The teen raised a brow at Lucifer’s reaction and sighed, “I won't hurt any of them, I just need to talk to Dean. Can you get him out here?” Lucifer didn't move and instead watched the teen closely, nearly glaring at him. “What?” He asked, annoyed.

“A name would suffice, if you want something from me.” Lucifer said as the teen rolled his eyes, but answered anyway.

“Adam Milligan.”

“How exactly do you know Dean?”

“I don't, I know him more from second hand experience.”

“Which means?”

“You'll see tomorrow.” Adam said with a fake smile and sighed. “Look, I need to speak with Dean and Samandriel later on too, but considering how protective you are with that little boy there, I'm guessing you're not gonna let me talk to Samandriel. Wow, that name is a mouthful. Is that really his name?”

“No, it's Alfie.” Lucifer narrowed his confused gaze into a glare.

“Alfie, really? Honestly, Alfie is better than Samandriel, where'd you even come up with that nickname? Anyway, if you're not gonna call Dean, then I'll get him myself.” Adam took a step towards the house, but Lucifer extended an arm in his direction making Adam stop and turn to Lucifer with a raised brow.

“No, I'll get him. Just stay here.” Lucifer said and pushed Gadreel ahead of him. Gadreel looked at Adam curiously before running into the house and finding his brother. Lucifer walked into the house and headed for Dean’s office, knocking on it twice before opening, “Hey Dean, there's this kid outside who wants to talk to you.”

“Who?” Dean asked, glancing at Lucifer before turning his gaze back to his computer monitor.

Lucifer shrugged, “Some teenager named Adam Milligan.”

Dean furrowed his brows before standing and walking to Lucifer, “Did he explain who he is?”

Lucifer shook his head, “Only thing he said is that he knows you from second hand experience.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

Lucifer shrugged again, “I don't know, he just said that I'll see tomorrow. Are you gonna talk to him or not?”

Dean nodded, though he seemed unsure, “Yeah, I'll talk to him. Watch the kids, alright?”

“Yeah, of course.” Lucifer watched Dean walk outside and carefully approach Adam.

“Finally!” Adam exasperated, “Are you done trying to inspect me for weapons or whatever?” Adam asked, rolling his eyes.

Dean pursed his lips and smiled a fake smile, “You can never be too careful. Ah, excuse my manners, Dean Winchester.” Dean held out a hand.

Adam scoffed and completely ignored the offered hand, “Yeah, I know.” Dean bit the inside of his cheek before lowering his arm slowly. “Listen, I'm supposed to ask if I could stay here until John comes here tomorrow, but is there a hotel I could stay at? Preferably away from here?”

At the mention of his father, Dean became even more confused, “I'm sorry, did you just say John? As in John Winchester?” Adam nodded. “John Winchester, the man who works in an orphanage?” Adam nodded again, irritation seeping into his features. “How do you know my dad?”

Adam sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking down at the asphalt of the road and placing his hands on his hips. He looked around them as if he feared someone was watching them and his gaze landed on Dean before leaning in closer and saying, “Because he's my dad too.”

°~◊◊◊~°

“JOSHUA!” Gabriel yelled at the top of his lungs and looked around frantically, but the young gardener wasn't in sight and the Arch brother was worried beyond belief. “JOSH! Come on! Where are you?!” A glimpse of a shirt behind shrubbery caught his attention and he quickly ran over, but slowed to a stop when he heard _two_ quieted voices. One was Joshua’s, but the other was unfamiliar.

He hid behind a bush and heard, “--meet them officially… Take care of yourself, Joshua.” He heard footsteps walking away and decided against showing himself until he knew the stranger had walked away.

Soon, humming could be heard from the young gardener and Gabriel took that as his cue that the stranger was gone. He could figure out who it was later, right now he had to make sure Joshua was okay. Gabriel walked over to Joshua and watched Joshua water the plants carefully. He cleared his throat before saying, “We were looking everywhere for you, Josh.”

“I'm always attending to my little garden when I'm not occupied with other duties, such as listening to Kevin’s eloquent tongue form words seemingly impossible for English learners. Especially impossible for youth like us, but…” Joshua sighed, “he somehow managed to teach two different languages to us. Now that is an accomplishment that should be praised.” Joshua placed the watering can down and turned to Gabriel with his hands clasped together behind him. “Now what can I do for you, Gabriel?”

Gabriel sighed, “Yes, there is, um, will you at least tell us when you're headed here?”

Joshua nodded, “I have never needed to in the past, but to save the worried looks I'll receive later on, I shall inform you of my departures from the house.”

“Thank you.” Gabriel said and looked around, finally digesting the beautiful garden Joshua has been tending to for the last three years. He couldn't help but voice his amazement, “This is really beautiful, Josh. Do you really do all this by yourself?” He asked, gesturing to the whole of the garden and watching a single butterfly flutter through the garden without problem like it has done so many times before.

Joshua nodded, “I do. The beauty in nature is something we take for granted, unfortunately.” Joshua walked over to a white dahlia bush and examined each of the dahlias, taking them in his hand but being careful to not pull them out of the bush. He smiled a small smile before gingerly grasping a white dahlia and tugging it gently, examining the dahlia once more before turning to Gabriel and offering the dahlia to the Arch brother. “If you require another because of its passing, you know where I am.”

Gabriel carefully grabbed the flower like he was handling a small child that fit in the palm of his hand and smiled at Joshua who still held his honest, comforting smile. “Thank you, Josh. I'll make sure to take care of it.” Joshua nodded as if approving of Gabriel’s statement. Gabriel turned around when he heard the shout of his name, “Oh hey, Bro. Found Josh, by the way.” He said and and cocked his head in Joshua’s direction.

Michael huffed in frustration, “Really? I hadn't noticed.”

“You okay? It looked like you just ran a fifty meter dash.” Gabriel pointed out as Michael sucked in big gulps of air.

“Nah, I'm fine.” He said, waving away his younger brother’s concern and breathing deeply. “Just ran around the house and front yard like a crazy person yelling for Josh just to find out that he's been here this whole time.”

“Well, if you say so.” Gabriel shrugged and started walking away, laughing when Michael pulled him back. “What? You said you were fine!” He said with a grin as Michael cursed under his breath.

“Michael.” The aforementioned Arch brother turned and saw Joshua holding out a flame colored dahlia towards him, point at himself and silently asking if it really was for him. Joshua nodded, “A thank you, from me to you. For all you've done for us.” Michael cautiously grasped the flower like it was going to injure him in some way and studied it, intrigued.

Michael was speechless, so all he could say was “Thanks.” Joshua nodded and turned to his beautiful plants to finish his work as the Arch brothers smiled at each other. “Joshua.” The fourteen year old hummed in response as Michael continued, “Lunch will start in a few, okay? Don't spend your time here when you need something to eat.”

“Of course, Michael.” Joshua replied and started humming the same song Gabriel heard him humming after the stranger left.

Which reminded him, “Hey Josh, was anyone else here, by any chance?” Gabriel asked curiously as Michael shot him a confused look which he promptly ignored.

“The gardener from a few towns over stops by a few times to assist and speaks wonders about the aspect of gardening. It's amazing to just listen.”

“Has he hurt you?” Michael asked, worriedly.

Joshua shook his head, “He is nothing but good to me, Michael. Do not be angered by his presence from earlier, Gabriel. He has not tried to injure me and he does not plan to. His presence by my side is comforting, none of the others are passionate in gardening like I.”

Michael still didn't seem convinced, “I don't think you should see him anymore.” Gabriel nudged him roughly as Michael gave a sharp, “ _What_?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and sighed, pulling Michael away from Joshua so they could have a quiet conversation. “Michael!” He whispered, “Don't do that to him!”

“I'm being cautious, okay?”

“Don't do that. I'm worried about this strange gardener too, but if he hasn't done anything to Josh, then we don't have to worry.” Gabriel said as Michael shook his head.

“No! I can't have this random man chit chatting with Josh and possibly kidnap him!”

“You're being paranoid!”

“I'm not being paranoid, it's called being cautious.”

Gabriel took a deep breath, “Look, Josh doesn't connect with _any_ of the kids and I don't want to call him an outcast, but he kind of is. Hell, even his brother doesn't bother to take a few minutes to include Josh in things. If this makes him happy, then we let it continue.”

“Until what?” Michael asked angrily. “Until something happens to him? Something bad? Like him being kidnapped? Or killed?”

“Do you _want_ a repeat of Cupid?” Gabriel said a little too loudly as the snip of the clippers Joshua was holding seemed to resonate loudly between them. Joshua stopped and put down the clippers, standing as Gabriel worried that he hit a nerve with Joshua. Though, the fourteen year old moved to a different set of flowers farther away from the Arch brothers as Gabriel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before turning to Michael who was extremely tense. He may not have hit a nerve with Joshua, but he definitely hit a nerve with Michael.

Michael quickly grabbed a handful of Gabriel’s shirt and pulled his brother close to him, glaring him down. “Don't. Don't _fucking_ mention him _again_. Do you _hear_ me? I don't need others telling me that I fucked up, _especially_ from my younger brothers. Do you _understand_?”

Gabriel nodded, “Loud and clear.” He wasn't afraid of his brother, he wasn't afraid of any of his brothers. But it sure as hell scared him when his brothers admitted to hating themselves for something that they clearly didn't commit. Michael shoved Gabriel away and stormed off towards the house as Gabriel watched him quietly and sighed when his gaze went to the ground. “It wasn't your fault, Bro.” Michael walked into the house minutes later and slammed the door closed, startling the others in the room.

The flame colored dahlia lay on the grass forgotten by its new caretaker.

**Author's Note:**

> One word prompts please! You don't have to, but it would be much appreciated. ^~^
> 
> Questions? Comments? Criticism? Anything at all would be awesome.


End file.
